The Girl Is Mine
by General of the BVB Army
Summary: Branchoff from Back From The Dead. When Nico and Luke get in trouble for a prank, their punishment is singing The Girl Is mine to the entire camp. Oh, and their girlfriends have to take part in it. Oh joy.


**A/N: Okay, so I've developed a small obsession with The Beatles, so I was listening to The Girl Is Mine by Michael Jackson ft. Paul McCartney, and I thought 'That would be a great idea for a Back From The Dead one-shot'. Hilarity ensues.**

Luke and Nico stood on the side of the stage that was set up close to the dining pavilion, looking out at the large crowd that was gathering. They felt extremely awkward in their black tuxedo pants, untucked white dress shirt, black tie, and old man shoes as Luke liked to call them. They had recently gotten into trouble for a prank that they had pulled on the Aphrodite cabin, involving lots of skulls. The punishment, to their horror, was not kitchen or stable duty, but a performance of The Girl Is Mine by Michael Jackson and Paul McCartney. And to their girlfriends horror, they were being forced to take part in it even though they didn't do anything.

They walked up behind them, also feeling very awkward in their matching black and cream colored striped dresses, black flats, and key necklaces. McKenzie hit Nico on the back of his head, resulting in him spinning around, clutching at his shaggy hair where she had hit.

"OW! Gods, what was that for?" He exclaimed, catching the attention of Luke, who turned around to see Olivia glaring at him, as if she was imagining him dropping dead right in front of her.

"For playing that stupid prank and getting us dragged into this mess! You know, if you didn't look so adorable in that outfit, I would stab you!" She exclaimed, pushing him a little bit. She was tempted to do that thing where she pretends to tighten his tie just for looks, but actually chokes him. The only thing stopping her was that she knew that he would say that his tie was supposed to be loose and then wouldn't let her anywhere near his neck.

"Well, I'm sorry, but how was I supposed to know that Chiron would make us do this? If it makes you feel any better, you look great in that dress." He said, trying to save his behind from her wrath. She smiled, a fake smile, and took his hand. He relaxed a little bit, thinking that he was off the hook. Boy, was he wrong.

"It doesn't." She said, twisting his hand painfully, with the desired result of him falling to his knees in pain. She finally let go; he stood up, rubbing his wrist.

"How come I'm getting the full force of this? The prank was Luke's idea!" Nico exclaimed. Olivia finally looked away from Luke.

"Because, Luke is invincible and if I were to try and hit him, I would probably break my hand. He's going to get it though, believe me." She said, causing Luke to gulp. Even if she couldn't break his hand like McKenzie could, she could be very scary.

"Oh, look at that, we have to go on stage." Luke said, peering out from behind the curtain again and running out to the right side of the stage. Nico followed him, stopping a yard or two away from him.

Olivia sighed and walked to the other wing where they were to come out when the guys started singing. The music started, the guys adjusted the mics attached to their heads, and the curtains opened. The basic routine was that Nico and Luke just circled a little bit with McKenzie and Olivia, looking at them lovingly in the process.

_[1st Verse (Nico)]_  
>Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams (McKenzie and Olivia 'glided' out to their separate guys)<br>Since I Met Her From The Start  
>I'm So Proud I Am The Only One<br>Who Is Special In Her Heart

_[Chorus]_  
>The Girl Is Mine<br>The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
>I Know She's Mine<br>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[2nd Verse (Luke)]_  
>I Don't Understand The Way You Think<br>Saying That She's Yours Not Mine  
>Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams<br>Really Just A Waste Of Time

_[Chorus]_  
>Because She's Mine<br>The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
>Don't Waste Your Time<br>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine

_[Bridge (Luke)]_  
>I Love You More Than He<br>(Take You Anywhere)

_[Nico]_  
>But I Love You Endlessly<br>(Loving We Will Share)

_[Nico & Luke]_  
>So Come And Go With Me<br>To One Town

_[Nico]_  
>But We Both Cannot Have Her<br>So It's One Or The Other  
>And One Day You'll Discover<br>That She's My Girl Forever And Ever

_[3rd Verse (Luke)]_  
>I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down<br>'Cause I Really Feel It's Time

_[Nico]_  
>I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her<br>'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind  
>Chorus (Nico)<br>The Girl Is Mine  
>The Doggone Girl Is Mine<br>Don't Waste Your Time  
>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine<p>

_[Nico & Luke]_  
>She's Mine, She's Mine<br>No, No, No, She's Mine  
>The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine<br>The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine

_[Luke]_  
>The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine<br>The Girl Is Mine, (Yep) She's Mine

_[Nico]_  
>Don't Waste Your Time<br>Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine  
>The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine<p>

_[Luke]_  
>Nico, We're Not Going To Fight About This, Okay<p>

_[Nico]_  
>Luke, I Think I Told You, I'm A Lover Not A Fighter<p>

_[Luke]_  
>I've Heard It All Before, Michael<br>She Told Me That I'm Her Forever Lover, You Know, Don't You Remember

_[Nico]_  
>Well, After Loving Me, She Said She Couldn't Love Another<p>

_[Luke]_  
>Is That What She Said<p>

_[Nico]_  
>Yes, She Said It, You Keep Dreaming<p>

_[Luke]_  
>I Don't Believe It<p>

_[Nico & Luke]_  
>The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)<p>

_[Fade-Out/Repeat]_

They were met with raucous applause. The actual performers were just glad that nobody was laughing. They bowed and rushed off the stage.

_Two Weeks After Performances_

"Come on, I said I was sorry! How much longer are you going to give me the silent treatment?" Luke called, chasing after Olivia. Nico had broken after a week of silent treatment from McKenzie and broke down, begging on his knees. She claimed that she didn't want that to happen and that she felt really bad about it, but others thought that she was secretly happy. Of course, those who knew her, knew that she was telling the truth.

Olivia spun around, causing Luke to almost crash into her. She grabbed him by the face and kissed him He was very surprised and didn't have enough time to react, for a second later, she pulled away.

"You're forgiven." She said, walking away again. He stood there for a minute, trying to get his bearings together, and finally followed her.

**A/N: Not my best work, but I think that it was cute with just the right amount of fluff. Review please! Goodbye. AND, REVIEW THE ACTUAL BACK FROM THE DEAD STORY! SERIOUSLY, I DIDN'T GET ANY REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**


End file.
